Babysitter?
by ExtraordinaryNamja
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang remaja gadis penggila fashion yang baik namun keras kepala, dan AMAT SANGAT TIDAK MENYUKAI ANAK KECIL, dihukum karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Kedua orang tuanya menghukumnya dengan menyuruh dirinya menjadi babysitter dari cucu teman kedua orang tuanya. It's GS. DLDR:)
1. Chapter 1

**Babysitter? © manjeeh**

**Summary**: Kim Jaejoong seorang remaja gadis penggila fashion yang baik namun keras kepala, dan AMAT SANGAT TIDAK MENYUKAI ANAK KECIL, dihukum karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Kedua orang tuanya menghukumnya dengan menyuruh dirinya menjadi babysitter dari cucu teman kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya ia tidak terima dengan hukuman yang ia terima dari kedua orang tuanya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia menikmati perannya sebagai babysitter.

**Disclaimer**: They own themself but this fanfiction pure mind.

**Warning**: This is GS, AU, OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan.

**Don't like don't read.**

-OOO-

'Gossip terhangat minggu ini berasal dari pasangan kekasih yang kita ketahui telah membina hubungan berpacaran selama 2 tahun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho, seorang pengusaha muda berbakat dan Go Ahra, sang aktris yang sedang berada dipuncak karirnya akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka pada akhir minggu ini. Kabar tentang pernikahan mereka memang tengah menjadi buah bibir dikalangan masyarakat belakangan ini, karena masih banyak masyarakat yang tidak mempercayai pasangan tersebut akan melakukan pernikahan diusia yang terbilang masih cukup muda yaitu 20 tahun.

Beberapa media kabar mengatakan jika pernikahan mereka dilandasi karena Ahra yang telah berbadan dua oleh Yunho. Namun ketika dikonfirmasi oleh Ahra ataupun Yunho, mereka berdua mengatakan jikalau mereka memang sudah merencanakan pernikahan mereka sejak lama, namun baru kali ini dapat terealisasikan dan mereka meyakinkan masyarakat kalau Ahra tidak hamil diluar pernikahan seperti yang disebutkan dibeberapa media kabar.

Lalu seperti apakah pernikahan sepasang kekasih dengan dunia yang berbeda ini? Apakah mereka akan langgeng seperti pasangan selebritis lainnya? Atau akan retak dan berakhir dengan perceraian? Kita tidak pernah tahu. Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan memperhatikan pasangan tersebut.'

Gadis dengan menggunakan seragam SMA itu memutar bosan kedua matanya melihat acara gossip yang biasa ia tonton memperlihatkan gossip yang tidak begitu penting. Gadis itu lalu mematikan televisi dan mengambil name tag bertuliskan 'Kim Jaejoong' yang berada diatas kasurnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

-OOO-

5 tahun kemudian.

"Appa" sosok anak laki-laki dengan piyama beruang coklat itu tengah menarik-narik lengan pakaian sosok yang lebih besar darinya disana. Tapi seseorang yang sosok kecil itu panggil 'Appa' tidak menanggapi. Sosok itu masih saja sibuk dengan berkas yang tengah ia pegang.

Tidak ingin menyerah setelah usaha pertamanya. Anak laki-laki itu menarik-narik lagi lengan pakaian sang appa dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Changmin! Bukankah Appa bilang Appa tidak senang jika ada yang berani mengganggu Appa ketika sedang bekerja?" Sang Appa berbicara dengan nada dingin, membuat sosok kecil yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Changmin itu ketakutan mendengar kata-kata dingin dari mulut ayah kandungnya.

Changmin keluar dari ruang kerja Appanya dengan wajah lesu, ia sedih karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari ayahnya yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

-OOO-

Sosok kecil itu berjalan kearah kamarnya seorang diri, tapi matanya menangkap sosok yang telah melahirkannya tengah berada diruang tamu dengan tangan memegang berlembar-lembar kertas yang anak laki-laki itu tidak tahui apa. Berharap mendapat apa yang ia ingin, Changmin melangkah mendekati sang ibu yang tengah serius menatap kertas-kertas yang menurut Changmin tidak berguna itu.

"Eomma." Changmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ibunya dari kertas tidak berguna itu, namun sang ibu sepertinya tidak begitu mendengar panggilan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Eomma." Changmin mencoba berani menarik pakaian sang eomma padahal ia tahu kalau eomma nya itu sangat tidak suka diganggu olehnya. Ia berharap berhasil mengalihkan pandangan ibunya dari kertas tidak berguna itu. Dan berhasil, ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak kecil itu.

Ibunya menatap horror sosok kecil itu, berani sekali anak itu mengganggunya yang tengah membaca naskah drama yang baru ia dapatkan. Dengan menatap tajam Changmin, ibunya itu berkata.

"Pergi sana! Aku sibuk!" Sungguh kata-kata yang sangat tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Changmin menatap sedih ibunya, ia berharap ibunya mau menarik lagi perkataannya dan berkata kalau perkataan tadi itu hanya candaan dari sang bunda.

Changmin lalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya sendirian lagi diruang tamu yang lumayan luas itu. Kaki kecilnya membawanya memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Dengan sedikit membanting pintu besar berwarna hitam ia melenggang ketempat tidurnya lalu mengistirahatkan raga kecilnya di kasur yang jauh lebih luas dibandingkan tubuhnya.

"Hiks."

-OOO-

"Kim Jaejoong! Appa sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan berbelanja pakaian bodoh ini bukan? Kau ini kebas sekali diberitahu Appa." Sosok yang tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi itu terus menghujami sosok seorang gadis yang tengah tertunduk lesu disalah satu kursi ruang tamu kediamannya itu.

"Appa akan mengambil semua rekeningmu, kartu kredit atau debitmu, mengambil fasilitas yang Appa berikan dan kemarikan ponselmu." Sosok gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Appa nya. Astaga, sepertinya ia hanya membeli 'beberapa' pakaian, tas, dan sepatu. Tapi kenapa Appa nya malah ingin mengambil fasilitas yang sudah sangat sering ia gunakan.

"A-Appa b-bilang apa?" Mencoba berani menatap Appa nya yang tengah emosi itu dan memastikan jika pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan cukup baik.

Sungguh miris ketika ia membayangkan tidak dapat menggunakan kartu persegi panjang yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi, salah satu barang yang sangat ia cintai didunia.

"Appa bilang akan mengambil semua rekeningmu, kartu kredit dan debit, mengambil fasilitas yang Appa berikan dan ponsel yang selalu kau gunakan untuk menghubungi teman-teman tidak bergunamu itu."

"Andwae! Jangan Appa kumohon!" Jaejoong bangun dari kursi duduknya dan bersujud dihadapan Appanya, berharap sang Appa akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Keputusan Appa sudah bulat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat!" Penyataan sang Appa bagai petir yang menyambar tubuhnya. Ia sudah membayangkan hidupnya akan berubah 360 derajat dari biasanya mulai sekarang.

"Kumohon Appa." Dengan nada suara memelas Jaejoong mencoba membujuk Appanya untuk tidak memberikan hukuman yang begitu keji padanya yang masih sangat belia ini. Hey ia hanya remaja normal yang saat ini masih senangnya bermain-main dengan kehidupan, menghamburkan uang orang tua dengan membeli pakaian, hangout dengan teman-teman sebayanya dan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan remaja pada umumnya.

"Tidak." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Appanya lagi-lagi bagai petir yang menyambar tubuh ringkihnya. Jaejoong tertunduk lemas karena memang keputusan apapun yang Appanya buat sangat susah untuk dibantah, kecuali jika ada Eomma. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sekilah Appanya dan bangkit untuk mencari sosok Eommanya.

'Eomma pasti didapur.' Batinnya riang.

Seperti apa yang batinnya tadi suarakan, langkah Jaejoong mengarah kedapur rumahnya. Dan benar saja, Eomma nya sedang mengaduk sesuatu didalam gelas putih, sepertinya teh atau kopi untuk Appanya. Sosok yang masih cantik diusianya yang tidak muda lagi itu terkejut mendapati anak semata wayangnya berada didepannya dengan wajah lesu.

'Pasti Kangin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak ini.' Pikir Eomma Jaejoong.

"Ada apa sayang?" Eomma Jaejoong mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak semata wayangnya sehingga wajahnya yang biasa cerah dan riang menjadi lesu dan tidak bersemangat seperti ini.

"Appa jahat Eomma hiks." Jaejoong mengeluarkan air mata dihadapan Eommanya mencoba mendapat simpati dari orang yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Jahat bagaimana sayang?" Park Jung Soo atau sekarang bisa kita kenal sebagain Kim Jung Soo atau Leeteuk itu menghapus air mata diwajah cantik putrinya. Ah sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi dengan kedua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Pasti masalah yang sama seperti sebelumnya, batin wanita itu.

"Aku hanya membeli beberapa pakaian, tas dan sepatu Eomma, sungguh. Tapi kenapa Appa menghukumku dengan mengambil semua rekening, kartu debit dan kreditku, mengambil fasilitas dan bahkan Appa ingin mengambil ponselku Eomma." Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu pada sosok Eommanya. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengarkan cerita anaknya itu.

Masalah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ah entah mengapa ia bisa mempunyai anak yang sangat menggilai belanja, padahal antara dirinya ataupun sang suami tidak ada yang mempunyai kebiasaan buruk anaknya itu. Dan tadi anaknya itu bilang hanya membeli beberapa pakaian, tas dan sepatu bukan? Ya mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan anaknya itu, dan bisa saja harganya mahal yang jika kita kalkulasikan jumlah yang bisa saja anaknya itu keluarkan untuk membeli 'beberapa' pakaian, tas dan sepatu itu akan membuat kita semua membelalakan mata kaget. Karena Leeteuk sangat tahu tabiat buruk anaknya yang sangat suka menghamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Leeteuk rasa jika suaminya-Kangin, menghukum Jaejoong karena senang menghabiskan uang bukanlah hal yang salah, bukan Kangin mempermasalahkan nominal yang biasa Jaejoong keluarkan, hanya saja ia ingin membuat anaknya sadar jika masih banyak kebutuhan yang lebih kita butuhkan dibanding pakaian, tas, sepatu ataupun perhiasaan yang biasa Jaejoong beli.

"Eomma bantu aku." Jaejoong menatap penuh harap pada Leeteuk, mencoba cara yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jangan berani kau bantu anak itu sayang." Sosok yang tadi Jaejoong adukan jahat pada Leeteuk muncul dengan segala kewibawaan yang sosok itu miliki. Kim Young Woon atau yang biasa dipanggil Kangin itu menatap tajam putrinya, bisa-bisanya anaknya itu meminta bantuan pada istrinya karena tidak terima dengan hukuman yang ia berikan pada putrinya itu.

Jaejoong berlindung dibalik sosok Leeteuk mencoba mencari perlindungan dari Eommanya. Perasaannya mengatakan ia akan aman jika berada dibelakang Eommanya.

"Jangan dengarkan Appa, Eomma bantu aku. Kumohon." Lagi, Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus jitunya untuk membuat Leeteuk berpihak padanya.

Leeteuk menatap bingung pada Jaejoong dan Kangin. Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan kepada putrinya tapi ia tidak bisa membantah suaminya. Lagipula jika ia membantu Jaejoong sama saja ia akan menjerumuskan anaknya pada sesuatu yang kurang baik. Oleh karena itu ia berjalan kearah Kangin dan berdiri tegas disamping suaminya.

Kangin tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Jaejoong. Anaknya itu kalah ditangannya, tumben sekali batinnya. Ia pikir istrinya akan membantu anaknya dengan membujuknya dengan kata-kata yang sulit untuk dibantah, tapi ternyata sepertinya istrinya mengerti dengan tujuan dihukumnya Jaejoong untuk apa oleh karena itu istrinya ini berada dipihaknya.

Jaejoong menatap horror kedua orang yang ada didepannya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Biasanya Eomma nya akan membantu ketika dirinya dihukum oleh Appanya, tapi sekarang apa? Eommanya itu berada dipihak 'musuh' nya yang tengah tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Eomma bukan tidak ingin membantumu sayang, Eomma hanya pikir ini saatnya kau mengakhiri masa-masa bermainmu dan mulailah pikirkan masa depan." Leeteuk mencoba memberi pengertian pada putrinya agar putrinya tidak salah paham dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

Ah Jaejoong menyerah membujuk kedua orang tuanya yang menurutnya sangat keras kepala itu. Lagipula apa yang Eommanya katakan ada benarnya juga bukan? Lalu berapa lama ia akan dihukum oleh Appanya? Ia tidak bisa terus menerus tidak menggunakan fasilitas yang Appanya berikan padanya. Lalu bagaimana kuliahnya? Tidak mungkin ia tidak membawa uang saat kuliah. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menggunakan ponsel untuk dapat menghubungi teman-teman kuliah ataupun urusan lain.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Tapi Appa kumohon biarkan kupegang ponselku." Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan putrinya itu. Kangin menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong dengan tidak mengambil ponselnya karena Kangin juga tahu tidak mungkin membiarkan putrinya tidak membawa ponsel jika ada keadaan penting atau darurat menimpa putrinya.

Berpuluh menit berlalu keluarga bahagia itu tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga rumah mereka, meskipun hari sudah larut malam tapi tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka bertiga yang menunjukkan gelagat ingin mengakhiri hari itu dengan terlelap diatas kasurnya.

"Appa." Jaejoong memanggil Appanya yang tengah sibuk menonton acara berita di televisi tanpa berkedip.

"Ya sayang?" Kangin menyahuti panggilan Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara berita kesayangannya itu.

"Berapa lama hukuman ini berlaku? Appa tahu juga bukan jika aku mempunyai kebutuhan yang aku butuhkan, lagipula aku tidak mungkin tidak membawa uang kemana-mana jika rekening, kartu debit atau kreditku Appa pegang. Dan juga bagaimana aku kuliah jika Appa melarangku membawa mobil?" Jaejoong berbicara panjang lebar uneg-unegnya yang ia simpan dari tadi.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum misterius. Lalu tatapan mereka berdua mengarah keputri mereka yang tengah bingung dengan keadaan yang ia hadapi.

"Ah tentang itu Appa belum memikirkan berapa lama hukuman untukmu sayang dan tenang saja, mana mungkin Appa membiarkan putri Appa yang cantik ini tidak membawa uang, akan Appa berikan sesuai kebutuhan tapi tidak berlebihan. Dan soal bagaimana kau berangkat kuliah, Appa akan carikan seorang supir pribadi untuk mengantar dan menjemputmu pulang." Kangin menjawab semua pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan jelas. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Appanya, ternyata Appanya sudah memikirkan itu semua.

Sepertinya tidak ada buruknya ia menjalankan hukuman dari ayahnya.

-OOO-

"Yeobo." Seorang wanita yang bisa dikatakan masih sangat cantik memanggil suaminya yang tengah terlelap disampingnya. Tidak ada balasan dari orang yang dipanggil oleh wanita tersebut. Tidak ingin putus asa, wanita itu mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang tengah terlelap disampingnya dengan agak sedikit keras.

"Hn." Balas sang suami dengan tanpa membuka kedua matanya, sepertinya sosok tadi telah terlelap dengan nyamannya sebelum dibangunkan oleh istri tercintanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Bisakah kita bicarakan besok sayang?" Sang suami sepertinya enggan untuk membuka matanya, harinya ini begitu melelahkan sehingga ia ingin cepat mengakhiri hari melelahkan ini dengan terlelap secepatnya.

"Tidak Yonghwa, ini tentang cucu kita." Sosok suami yang kita kenali sebagai Jung Yonghwa ini membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar sang istri- Jung Seohyun, menyebutkan kata cucu dari mulut manisnya.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin?" Entah kenapa sepertinya rasa lelah ditubuhnya menghilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran akan apa yang akan dibicarakan sang istri tentang cucu semata wayangnya.

"Kau tahu bukan jika Ahra dan Yunho sangat sibuk belakangan ini?" Seohyun memulai dengan menyebut sang anak dan isterinya. Yonghwa bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan bersandar pada ujung kasur mereka lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku yakin Changmin pasti kesepian karena orang tuanya begitu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing." Seohyun yang melihat suaminya bangun dari posisi tidurnya ikut bangun dan duduk menghadap Yonghwa.

Sekali lagi Yonghwa hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, merespon pernyataan sang istri.

"Lalu?" Yonghwa menarik Seohyun untuk tertidur dibahunya. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut panjang Seohyun sayang.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita carikan orang untuk sementara mengurusi segala kebutuhannya?"

"Maksudmu seperti pembantu rumah tangga?" Yonghwa sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud istrinya, bukankah dirumah Yunho dan Ahra sudah ada seorang pembantu yang ia siapkan saat anak semata wayangnya itu menikah. Tapi kenapa istrinya menyampaikan untuk mencari seseorang untuk mengurusi kebutuhan Changmin, apa pembantu sebelumnya tidak mengurusi Changmin dengan baik?

"Bukan, maksudku mungkin ada baiknya kita carikan seorang babysitter untuk Changmin. Ya meskipun Changmin bukan anak kecil lagi dan ia tidak begitu manja pada orang lain, tapi tetap saja dia belum bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri bukan?" Seohyun menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang keinginannya.

Ah, istrinya benar juga. Memang kemarin Yonghwa diberitahu Yunho bahwa anaknya itu tengah mendapat proyek besar dari perusahaan lain dan meminta pendapat Yonghwa yang lebih berpengalaman darinya. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin Yunho akan menelantarkan anaknya seorang diri bukan? Lagi ia juga yakin istri anaknya itu juga sama sibuknya dengan anaknya, apalagi setelah menikah dengan Yunho. Ahra menjadi semakin sibuk dan dikenal masyarakat luas.

"Jadi bagaimana yeobo?" Seohyun membuyarkan lamunan Yonghwa tentang anak semata wayangnya dan sang istri.

"Aku sangat setuju sayang. Besok aku akan coba minta bantuan rekan bisnisku tentang ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Seohyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yonghwa lalu menghambur memeluk suami tercintanya itu. Suaminya itu memang orang yang paling bisa diandalkan. Ia jadi tidak menyesal telah menikah dengan sosok yang begitu diidamkan banyak wanita itu dulu.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali tidur ne? Aku lelah sekali." Seohyun mengangguk didalam pelukan sang suami. Setelah itu Yonghwa membaringkan tubuh Seohyun dan tubuhnya dan mulai terlelap.

-OOO-

Keesokan paginya, Yunho berjalan santai didalam rumahnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar yang biasa ia masuki, kamar putra satu-satunya. Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk menemui putranya sebelum berangkat kerja, ia begitu menyesal karena kemarin malam ia berbicara dengan nada dingin kepada putra tercintanya. Malam itu ia begitu pusing dengan masalah yang anak buahnya buat oleh karena itu ia tidak ingin diganggu siapapun, termasuk Changmin. Dan ah ia menjadi sangat bersalah, ia yakin semalam Changmin tidak berniat menganggunya, Changmin pasti tidak bisa tidur semalam oleh karena itu anaknya itu mendatanginya untuk minta ditemani.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar anaknya pelan, ia bisa melihat Changmin tengah memeluk dan berbicara dengan boneka beruang coklat besar kesayangannya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Barney, kenapa Eomma begitu membenciku yah? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah dengan Eomma sehingga Eomma membenciku?" Changmin mengoceh kepada Barney- nama boneka beruang coklat besar kesayangannya.

Yunho menatap sedih Changmin, istrinya itu masih saja tidak menyukai keberadaan Changmin didekatnya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun berlalu ia hidup dengan didampingi Changmin, namun istrinya itu masih saja tidak menyukai keberadaan Changmin didekatnya.

Yunho melangkah masuk kekamar anaknya. Changmin terlihat kaget menyadari ayahnya berada dikamarnya. Changmin menunduk karena ia masih takut kepada Yunho karena semalam ayahnya itu berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"Changminnie." Panggil Yunho sayang, ia lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur luas milik Changmin.

"Ne?" Changmin membalas perkataan Yunho namun masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Maafkan Appa ne? Semalam Appa sedang pusing karena anak buah Appa nakal, oleh karena itu Appa tidak ingin diganggu dulu." Yunho menjelaskan masalah yang ia hadapi pada Changmin, ya meskipun Changmin tidak begitu mengerti.

Changmin menatap wajah ayahnya. Matanya berair menandakan ia akan segera menangis.

"Jadi Appa tidak membenci Changminnie?" Yunho tersenyum lalu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan putranya yang sangat tampan ini. Changmin langsung menghambur memeluk Yunho setelah melempar Barney sembarangan.

"Hiks, Changmin kira Appa akan ikut membenci Changmin." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin bermaksud memberitahu Changmin sebesar apa ia menyayangi Changmin.

"Tentu saja tidak Changminnie, mana mungkin Appa membenci putra Appa yang sangat tampan ini." Changmin tersenyum didalam pelukan Yunho karena mendengar Yunho memanggilnya sangat tampan. Changmin lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan menatap penuh arti Yunho.

"Changmin sangat sayang Appa." Yunho terseyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan jujur putranya itu. Ia lalu mengganguk.

"Appa tahu. Appa juga sangat menyayangi Changminnie." Yunho lalu memeluk erat kembali tubuh yang berkali lipat lebih kecil darinya itu. Lalu mengelus sayang rambut hitam Changmin penuh sayang. Changmin yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

-OOO-

Siang itu didalam sebuah cafe, dua orang laki-laki tampan meskipun sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi dengan berbusana casual tengah menyesap minuman digelas mereka masing-masing yang baru saja dibawakan pelayan cafe tersebut. Setelah selesai menyesap, salah satu diantara mereka menatap penuh harap menanti, jawaban dari sahabat karibnya tentang masalah yang tengah menimpanya.

"Menurutku, kau carikan saja diagency babysitter. Bukankah disana banyak babysitter berpengalaman Yonghwa?" Yonghwa memutar matanya mendengar jawaban Kangin, ia sudah memikirkan itu, namun masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Ya, mungkin disana banyak babysitter handal tapi tetap saja Kangin-ah, yang aku ingin untuk babysitter cucuku merupakan orang yang dapat kupercayai menjaga dengan baik cucuku." Kangin mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Yonghwa. Ya karena didunia ini sudah tidak terlalu banyak orang yang dapat dipercaya bukan? Apalagi orang yang baru kau kenal, bisa saja ia membuat masalah yang tidak ingin kau inginkan.

"Berapapun akan kubayar babysitter itu, asal ia dapat menjaga Changmin dengan baik." Kangin menatap takjub Yonghwa, tak ia sangka bahwa sahabat karibnya itu begitu menyayangi cucunya. Kangin jadi merasa iri pada Yonghwa yang telah mempunyai cucu dari Yunho, sedangkan dirinya? Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari putrinya yang sangat suka menghambur-hamburkan uang itu? Mungkin saat ini tidak ada.

Ah mengingat tadi Yonghwa bilang akan membayar berapapun babysitter yang dapat menjaga cucunya dengan baik membuat Kangin mendapat ide yang begitu luar biasa dari otak jeniusnya setelah ia mengingat putri semata wayangnya. Ia lalu memanggil Yonghwa dan menyuruh Yonghwa mendekat padanya.

"Aku punya ide yang kuyakin akan kau sukai." Bisik Kangin ditelinga Yonghwa. Yonghwa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kangin. Ia lalu mengangguk menyetujui rencana Kangin.

-OOO-

Sore itu Jaejoong tengah bersantai diruang tamu rumahnya, dengan ditemani teh herbal ia membaca majalah fashion yang baru ia dapatkan tadi pagi dari sahabatnya.

"Astaga baju ini lucu sekaliiiiiiii, aku ingin." Mata Jaejoong menatap minat pada pakaian berwarna putih bermotif polkadot merah. Namun pandangan penuh minatnya berubah menjadi sendu ketika ia ingat ia tengah berada dalam hukuman yang Appanya berikan. Jaejoong lalu menutup majalah fashionnya tidak semangat, ia tidak ingin melihat pakaian-pakaian ataupun apapun yang sangat bagus yang berada didalam majalah itu. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi gila karena tidak dapat membeli apa yang ia inginkan.

"Appa pulang." Suara yang begitu Jaejoong kenali menyeruak masuk indera pendengarannya. Appanya itu duduk disalah satu kursi kosong didalam ruang tamu rumahnya itu. Matanya menatap Jaejoong aneh, dan itu membuat Jaejoong bergedik mendapati Appanya tengah menatapnya tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Mana Eomma Jae?"

"Sepertinya sedang pergi bersama Heechul ahjumma Appa." Jaejoong menjawab seadanya pertanyaan Appanya itu.

"Ah kalau begitu Appa akan menyampaikan hal ini tanpa Eommamu kalau begitu." Jaejoong menatap Appanya penuh tanya dan menunggu Appanya melanjutkan perkataannya. Apa yang Appanya itu maksud sebenarnya? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingin masa hukumanmu cepat berakhirkan Jae?" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias setelah mendengar perkataan Appanya. Ah ia akan membeli pakaian yang tadi ia lihat didalam majalah fashion, setelah masa hukumannya selesai.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Beberapa kata yang Appanya keluarkan lagi membuat Jaejoong tertunduk lesu, pasti Appanya memberikan syarat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Apa itu Appa?" Jaejoong menjawab tidak bersemangat. Kangin tersenyum misterius mendengar jawaban anaknya yang tidak bersemangat itu, ia telah menduga Jaejoong akan langsung tidak bersemangat ketika mengetahui ia akan dibesaskan dari hukumannya namun dengan melalui syarat tertentu.

"Kau tahu mencari uang itu tidak mudah bukan? Jaejoong mengangguk menyetuji perkataan Appanya.

"Jika kau ingin dapat membeli apapun yang kau inginkan kau harus bekerja Jae." Jaejoong menatap bingung Appanya. Ia tidak mengerti arah tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"Maksud Appa?"

"Appa akan menyudahi hukumanmu jika kau mau bekerja selama 6 bulan dengan teman Appa." Jaejoong membulatkan mata kaget mendengar perkataan Appanya, ia harus bekerja? Kuliahnya saja belum terselesaikan. Dan Appanya menyuruhnya bekerja? Yang benar saja, batin Jaejoong.

Lagipula ia tidak mempunyai bakat bisnis seperti Appanya, yang ia bisa hanya menghamburkan uang Appanya dan memasak. Memasakpun ia bisa karena sering membantu Eommanya ketika ia berada dirumah. Tapi jangan pertanyakan tingkat kelezatan masakan Jaejoong, karena ia begitu mempunyai bakat dalam memasak dan membuat makanan lezat.

Jaejoong tidak mungkin menolak penawaran yang begitu menggiurkan dari Appanya, hanya 6 bulan bukan? Itu bukan waktu yang cukup lama baginya jika ia bersungguh-sungguh bekerja dengan teman Appanya. Mungkin saja Appanya akan menghukumnya selamanya? Ah ia tak dapat membayangkan hal itu terjadi padanya. Lagipula ia akan digaji seperti biasanya, sehingga ia dapat mempunyai tabungan dari uang hasil kerja kerasnya selama 6 bulan untuk membeli apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Memang bekerja apa?" Ah Kangin tidak pernah sebahagia ini mendengar perkataan putrinya itu. Ia lalu tersenyum misterius pada Jaejoong.

"Babysitter." Satu kata yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan mata kaget.

"MWO!?"

-OOO-

Tak seperti biasanya sore hari begini Yunho telah berada dirumahnya, ia memang sengaja pulang cepat karena pekerjaannya dikantor tidak terlalu banyak. Ia segera memasuki kamarnya dan kaget menemukan istrinya juga sudah berada dirumah.

'Tak seperti biasanya.' Batin Yunho bersuara.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ahra, sepertinya Ahra tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho tadi karena ia terlalu sibuk menghafal naskah drama barunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan chagi?" Yunho mengecup pipi kiri Ahra. Dan itu membuat rona kemerahan menjalar di pipi Ahra karena ulah usil Yunho mengecup pipinya.

"Aku menghafal naskah dari drama yang baru ditawarkan padaku oppa." Ahra menjawab masih dengan rona kemerahan berada dipipinya.

"Wah istriku ini memang hebat, sepertinya baru minggu lalu kau selesai syuting film layar lebar dan sekarang kau sudah mendapat job baru lagi saja." Yunho menyanjung jujur kehebatan istrinya itu.

Rona kemerahan hinggap lagi dipipi Ahra setelah mendengar sanjungan dari suaminya itu.

"Oppa terlalu berlebihan." Yunho hanya tersenyum merespon perkataan istrinya.

"Jangan terlalu keras bekerja chagi, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Lagipula aku masih bisa membiayai kehidupan kita bukan?"

"Ah aku mengerti Oppa lagipula Oppa tahu bukan jika berakting merupakan cita-citaku sedari dulu, oleh karena itu aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk berakting selagi aku mampu." Ahra menjelaskan panjang lebar. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar perkataan istrinya itu.

"Tapi tetap saja Ahra, aku merupakan kepala rumah tangga disini. Jika kau bisa membiayai hidupmu sendiri lalu untuk apa aku bekerja keras? Itu semua kulakukan untukmu dan anak kita."

"Ah mian Oppa jika aku menyinggungmu, namun aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melakukan hal yang Oppa pikirkan." Ahra tersenyum manis kepada Yunho, membuat Yunho tambah terpikat dengan istrinya itu.

"Baiklah, intinya aku tidak ingin kau bekerja terlalu keras chagi. Luangkahlah sedikit waktumu untuk bermain bersama Changmin." Ahra menatap Yunho tidak senang, bagaimana bisa suaminya itu membuat suasana yang begitu tentram untuk mereka dihancurkan dengan menyebut nama seorang yang Ahra tidak sukai. Dengan menyebut nama anaknya saja bisa membuat mood Ahra rusak seketika, Changmin bagai moodbreaker ibunya sendiri.

"Maaf Oppa, aku harus pergi." Setelah itu Ahra pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian dikamar mereka. Yunho menata sedihp kepergian Ahra, istrinya selalu begitu ketika ia menyinggung soal Changmin.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan agar istriku dapat menerima anak kami.'

TBC/DEL?

Ahahaha manjeeh balik lagi dengan cerita abal bin ajaib nih. Semoga pada suka yaa~

Oh ya cuma sekedar info aja. Manjeeh ini laki-laki tulen loh, jadi jangan panggil manjeeh eonnie-_- itu benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit ketika membaca kata-kata tersebut. Hiks /plak/

Kalau yang nungguin kelanjutan Love Blind, besok bakalan manjeeh post, untuk sekarang manjeeh post yang ini dulu yaaa;;)

Ahahaha, dan seperti biasa yah bantu manjeeh bersemangat melanjutkan ff ini atau membuat ff lainnya dengan cara:  
1. Klik kotak review dibawah sana.  
2. Berikan komentar/masukkan/koreksi kalian.  
3. Klik Send.

Gampang banget kan? h3h3h3

Oh ya info lainnya yah, semakin banyak review semakin bersemangat manjeeh melanjutkan dan mempercepat mempublish lanjutannya. Makanya...

Tonghilap reviewnya nyak. h3h3h3

Salam,  
manjeeh

Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Babysitter? Created by manjeeh

Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang remaja gadis penggila fashion yang baik namun keras kepala, dan AMAT SANGAT TIDAK MENYUKAI ANAK KECIL, dihukum karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Kedua orang tuanya menghukumnya dengan menyuruh dirinya menjadi babysitter dari cucu teman kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya ia tidak terima dengan hukuman yang ia terima dari kedua orang tuanya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia menikmati perannya sebagai babysitter.

Disclaimer: They own themself but this fanfiction pure mind.

Warning: This is GS, AU, OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan.

Don't like don't read.

-OOO-

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya Appanya yang tengah menutup telinganya mendengar pekikannya. Tadi Appanya bilang jika pekerjaan yang tadi Appanya maksud adalah menjadi babysitter? Astaga, bukankah Appanya itu tahu jika mengurusi diri sendiri saja Jaejoong masih kewalahan, apalagi jika mengurusi kebutuhan orang lain, terlebih anak kecil? Astaga, Jaejoong sangat tidak menyukai anak kecil, menurut Jaejoong anak kecil merupakan perwujudan dari masalah besar yang sangat merepotkan dan harusnya dihilangkan. Kenapa Appanya menyuruhnya menjadi babysitter? Apa Appanya itu ingin memainkannya hah?

"Kenapa kau memekik seperti itu hah? Kau ingin membuat Appamu ini tuli?" Kangin menatap tajam Jaejoong yang masih shock dengan apa yang tadi ia dengar dari mulut appanya itu.

" .mau." Bukannya menanggapi protes Appanya, Jaejoong malah mengatakan hal yang membuat Kangin menatapnya garang. Padahal baru beberapa waktu lalu Kangin mendengar sesuatu yang menggemberikan yang keluar dari mulut puterinya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Astaga Appa, bukankah Appa tahu jika mengurusi diriku sendiri saja, aku kerepotan. Bagaimana bisa aku mengurusi kebutuhan seseorang terlebih seorang anak kecil? Mendengar suaranya saja membuat kakiku lemas Appa."

"Tapi Jae, teman Appa rela membayar gaji yang sangat besar jika kau mau mengurusi kebutuhan cucunya. Lagipula hanya enam bulan sayang, kau tahu bukan jika teman Appa merupakan pengusaha-pengusaha besar yang sukses? Coba kau kalkulasikan gaji perbulanmu selama 6 bulan? Kau bisa membeli pakaian-pakaian konyol yang berada dalam majalah fashion langgananmu itu." Kangin terus mencoba membujuk putrinya itu dengan kata-kata sakral yang membuat putrinya berkeringat dingin.

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi perkataan Appanya, ia malah tengah menunduk sambil menggigiti kedua ibu jarinya bergantian, tanda bahwa ia tengah bingung memikirkan apa yang tadi Appanya katakan. Disatu sisi otak Jaejoong menyuruhnya menerima ajakan Appanya dan membenarkan perkataan Appanya, Jaejoong tentu tahu jika teman-teman Appanya merupakan pengusaha-pengusaha besar yang sukses, dan ia berani bertaruh jika ia menerima ajakan Appanya untuk bekerja pada teman Appanya itu, ia akan mendapat gaji yang sangat besar dan dapat membeli pakaian-pakaian lucu, perhiasan cantik, dan apapun yang ada didalam majalah fashion langganannya. Namun disisi lain otak Jaejoong menyuruhnya menolak ajakan Appanya. Meskipun gaji yang diberikan oleh teman Appanya itu besar, ia tidak ingin mengalami stress berkepanjangan karena mengurusi kebutuhan anak kecil yang menurutnya bagai bencana itu.

Kangin yang melihat anaknya tengah menggigiti kedua ibu jarinya itu menyimpulkan bahwa putrinya itu tengah dilanda rasa bingung mendengar penjelasannya tadi, sebenarnya Kangin tidak ingin anaknya itu disuruh memilih keputusan yang menurut Kangin lumayan berat bagi anak seusia Jaejoong, namun demi kebaikan Jaejoong, Kangin meruntuhkan egonya untuk mengasihani Jaejoong. Kangin lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap Jaejoong dalam.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap pada keputusanmu, Appa tidak akan memaksa meskipun Appa sangat berharap kau mau menerima syarat yang Appa berikan. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati hukumanmu sayang." Kangin berkata dingin pada puteri semata wayangnya itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian diruang keluarga.

Jaejoong masih terus merenungi apa yang Appanya tadi katakan, tanpa sadar airmatanya keluar begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Kenapa Appanya begitu kejam padanya? Apakah hanya karena kesalahannya membeli beberapa pakaian mahal membuatnya dihukum seperti ini? Sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain tidak pernah dihukum sepertinya meskipun mereka berbelanja lebih lebih daripada Jaejoong, tapi kenapa ia malah dihukum begini? Memikirkan teman-temannya yang tidak pernah dihukum sepertinya membuat isakan keluar dari bibir milik gadis berusia 20 tahun itu.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sedari tadi ternyata Kangin memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaejoong setelah Kangin keluar dari ruang keluarga. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat puteri satu-satunya yang begitu ia sayangi dan cintai sepenuh hati menangis karena keputusannya. Kangin yakin pasti sekarang Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai ayah yang sangat kejam karena sudah menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang tidak ingin ia lakukan. Kangin merasa menjadi orang paling egois didunia karena memaksa puterinya mengikuti keinginannya, namun hati kecilnya terus mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan hal tersebut demi kebaikan Jaejoong. Ya, demi kebaikan puteri satu-satunya yang sangat ia cintai dan sangat berarti dihidupnya.

Suara isak tangis Jaejoong menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok Jaejoong yang tergeletak disofa ruang keluarga, pingsan. Kangin yang melihat puterinya tidak sadarkan diri itu panik dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Kangin goyang-goyangkan badan Jaejoong namun tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, sepertinya Jaejoong pingsan karena terlalu keras memikirkan hal yang tadi. Tanpa disuruh Kangin mengangkat dan memindahkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Jaejoong kekamar Jaejoong yang ada dilantai dua rumah mereka. Setelah sampai dikamar Jaejoong, Kangin membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dikasur.

"Mian ne sayang, karena Appa kau jadi seperti ini. Jangan benci Appa ne, ini semua Appa lakukan demi kebaikanmu sayang." Kangin mengecup kening Jaejoong, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dikamarnya.

Setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup, Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia tadi hanya pura-pura pingsan karena tanpa sengaja tadi ia melihat Appanya ada dibalik dinding ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Appanya tadi. Mana mungkin ia bisa membenci orang tua sebaik Appanya itu. Sebenarnya tadi setelah cukup berat berdebat dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Appanya untuk bekerja sebagai babysitter ditempat teman Appanya itu. Alasannya sangat sederhana, tentu karena ia tidak ingin lagi mengecewakan kedua orangnya yang begitu baik dan sayang padanya. Sudah cukup 20 tahun ia merepotkan kedua orang tuanya dan bermain-main dengan hidupnya. Sekarang yang ia ingin hanya membuat kedua orang tuanya senang dan bangga akan dirinya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke meja belajar dikamarnya. Jaejoong membuka laptop putihnya dan memencet tombol on pada sisi laptopnya. Setelah menyala dan menampilkan wallpaper fotonya bersama kedua orang tuanya, Jaejoong mengklik Google dan mengetik keyword

'Cara Mengurus Anak Kecil Dengan Baik dan Benar.'

-OOO-

"Yun." Sosok wanita yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda itu lagi terus memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya yang sedang membolak-balik dokumen yang berada ditangannya.

"Hm?" Balas sosok yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Yunho, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang ada ditangannya, sepertinya dokumen tersebut lebih penting dibanding sosok yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya dokumen tersebut hingga kau tidak mengalihkan pandanganmu sedikit saja pada Eomma, Yun?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eommanya yang tengah duduk dihadapannya dan menatapnya tajam. Yunho lalu meletakkan dokumen yang tadi digenggamnya keatas meja kerjanya, lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap orang yang telah mengandungnya 9 bulan itu.

"Ah hehehe, mian Eomma ." Seohyun mendengus mendengar perkataan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Jadi, ada apa Eomma jauh-jauh mendatangiku kekantor? Sepertinya bukan masalah yang ringan." Lanjut Yunho sebelum Seohyun menjawab perkataan anaknya yang sebelumnya. Seohyun menghela nafas, ini yang ia benci dari anaknya. Anaknya itu selalu to the point dan tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Kau benar Yun, ini masalah penting. Masalah Changmin." Yunho membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Eommanya yang menyebut nama putranya.

"Maksud Eomma?"

"Eomma diberitahu Appa jika kau baru saja dapat tender dari perusahaan tetangga, dan Ahra juga baru mendapatkan peran dalam drama baru yang akan ditayangkan. Jadi Eomma yakin sekali, kalian akan sangat sulit meluangkan waktu untuk Changmin. Semalam Appa dan Eomma sudah sepakat akan mencari seorang babysitter untuk mengurusi kebutuhan dan menemani Changmin saat kalian tengah sibuk." Seohyun menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kekantor anaknya itu sejelas-jelasnya. Yunho mengangguk menyutujui perkataan Eommanya. Tadinya Yunho juga sempat berpikiran seperti yang Eommanya pikirkan, namun ketika ia mengingat dirumah ada seorang pembantu jadi untuk apa ia repot menyewa seorang babysitter untuk kebutuhan anaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pembantu dirumah? Bukankah Bibi Park sudah berpengalaman mengurusi rumah? Lagipula sepertinya mengurusi Changmin juga bukanlah hal yang sulit, Changmin anak yang mandiri Eomma jadi ia tidak mungkin terlalu merepotkan orang lain." Seohyun sudah menebak apa yang anaknya itu pikirkan, anaknya itu bukanlah seorang yang pemboros, ia pasti akan menekan pengeluaran jika tidak terlalu dibutuhkan.

"Pekerjaannya hanya mengurusi rumah Yun, bukan mengurusi Changmin. Lagipula Eomma tidak tega jika menyuruhnya mengurusi rumah dan Changmin juga, tidakkah kau sadar rumahmu begitu besar? Bibi Park sudah tidak muda lagi Yun, kekuatannya terbatas." Lagi, Yunho mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Eomma nya. Ia bahkan lupa jika pembantu dirumahnya yang sering ia panggil Bibi Park sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Pekerjaan yang menyita waktu membuatnya lupa akan hal-hal sepele macam itu.

"Lalu menurut Eomma harus bagaimana?"

"Menurut Eomma, kita harus carikan seorang babysitter untuk mengurusi kebutuhan Changmin, ya meskipun Changmin mandiri dan tidak suka merepotkan orang lain tetap saja umurnya masih 5 tahun. Changmin tidak akan bisa mengurusi semua kebutuhannya jika tidak dibantu orang lain." Yunho memikirkan perkataan Eommanya, Eommanya itu benar. Changmin tidak akan bisa mengurusi kebutuhan jika tidak dibantu orang dewasa.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku setuju." Seohyun tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan putera semata wayangnya.

"Mian merepotkan Eomma, bisakah Eomma saja yang carikan babysitter itu? Pekerjaanku dikantor tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

"Kalau masalah itu sudah dihandle oleh Appamu Yun, kita tinggal tunggu saja kabarnya." Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya. Orang tuanya itu selalu saja memikirkan dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Terima kasih Eomma, mian ne jika aku dan keluargaku selalu merepotkan Eomma dan Appa." Yunho bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Seohyun lalu memeluk orang yang telah membesarkannya itu dari belakang.

"Jangan dipikirkan Yun, ini semua demi Changmin."

"Kalian memang orang tua terbaik. Aku sayang kalian." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. Seohyun hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan yang sudah lama tidak ia dapatkan dari puteranya.

"Ne Yun, Eomma dan Appa juga sayang padamu. Oh ya, bolehkan Eomma menemui Changmin? Eomma kangen sekali padanya."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Eommanya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa bertanya? Eomma kan tinggal datang kerumah. Rumah kami selalu terbuka untuk Eomma. Lagipula Changmin pasti senang dikunjungi oleh Halmoninya." Seohyun tersenyum lagi mendengar perkataan anaknya, sekarang Seohyun yang memeluk Yunho erat.

"Ah kalau begitu Eomma kerumahmu ya." Setelah cukup lama memeluk Yunho, Seohyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar dari kantor puteranya. Namun sebelum keluar Seohyun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Oh ya Yun, jaga kesehatanmu ne. Jangan terlalu giat bekerja."

"Ne Eomma." Seohyun tersenyum lagi setelah itu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Yunho.

-OOO-

"Nak Changmin, ayo makan malam." Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Bibi Park meminta Changmin untuk turun keruang makan untuk makan malam, karena sebentar lagi jam makan malam tiba.

"Nanti aja Jumma, Changmin mau tungguin Appa pulang supaya bisa makan sama Appa." Dan entah sudah keberapa kali juga Changmin menolak permintaan Bibi Park. Entah kenapa malam ini Changmin sangat ingin makan malam bersama Appanya. Makanya ia bersikeras menunggui Appanya pulang kerumah.

"Tapi sebentar lagi jam makan malam nak Changmin, mungkin Appa pulangnya larut malam, kalau nak Changmin terus tungguin Appa nanti nak Changmin bisa sakit karena belum makan."

"Changmin mau makan sama Appa!" Bentak Changmin, Bibi Park menghela nafas menghadapi ulah anak majikannya itu, ia harus ekstra bersabar jika sifat keras kepala Changmin muncul. Bibi Park menghela nafas lagi, kalau seperti ini, mau dibujuk seperti apapun Changmin pasti tidak akan menurut sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan berat hati Bibi Park harus memberi tahu Yunho jika Changmin tidak mau makan jika tidak ada dirinya. Akhirnya Bibi Park meninggalkan Changmin sendiri dikamarnya dan berjalan keruang keluarga tempat tersedianya telepon rumah. Bibi Park memencet nomor yang sudah ia hafal dan menaruh gagang telepon ditelinganya.

"Ada apa Ahjumma? Apa Changmin berulah?" Tak ada ucapan salam dari orang yang ditelepon Bibi Park saat sambungan telepon mereka terhubung.

"Ehm anu nak Yunho, sebenarnya nak Changmin tidak ingin makan malam jika tidak ditemani nak Yunho." Karena Yunho tak mengucapkan salam, akhirnya Bibi Park langsung menjelaskan maksudnya menelpon Yunho. Terdengar suara helaan nafas Yunho. Anaknya itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu merepotkan, tapi jika tiba saat datang sifat manjanya, anaknya itu akan sangat merepotkan. Padahal saat ini, Yunho tengah sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Bisa Ahjumma berikan teleponnya pada Changmin? Aku ingin bicara padanya."

"Baik nak Yunho." Bibi Park meletakan gagang telepon tersebut dimeja, lalu berlalu kekamar Changmin untuk memberitahu jika Appanya ingin bicara padanya.

"Nak Changmin, Appa ingin bicara dengan nak Changmin ditelepon." Changmin lesu mendengar perkataan Bibi Park, sepertinya keinginannya untuk makan malam bersama Appanya tidak akan terlaksana lagi. Changmin lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ketempat telepon rumah berada sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Hallo Appa." Sapa Changmin.

"Hallo sayang, bisakah Changmin makan malam bersama Park Jumma? Appa sedang sibuk sayang, mungkin pulang larut malam." Mata Changmin berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelas Appanya.

"Tapi...Changmin ingin makan malam bersama Appa." Suara Changmin bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tapi Appa sedang sibuk sayang, Changmin makan malam bersama dengan Park Jumma saja ya. Oh ya tadi Halmoni bilang ke Appa kalau Halmoni mau ketemu sama Changmin, sebentar lagi pasti Halmoni sampai dirumah. Sudah ya sayang, Appa sedang sibuk." Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Changmin hanya bisa menahan isak tangis karena keinginannya untuk makan malam bersama Appa nya tidak terlaksana. Changmin lalu berlari kekamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

'Pasti nak Yunho tidak bisa makan malam dirumah.' Batin Bibi Park.

Bibi Park yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, sebenarnya ia kasihan melihat Changmin yang sepertinya diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu Changmin. Bibi Park lalu berjalan kekamar Changmin, berusaha membujuk Changmin agar mau makan malam tanpa Appanya.

"Nak Changmin, ayo makan malam sama Park Jumma." Bujuk Bibi Park.

"Hiks." Tidak terdengar balasan dari dalam, yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar Changmin.

"Nak Changmin." Lirih Bibi Park. Hatinya tidak tega mendengar tangis Changmin yang begitu memilukan. Diusianya yang masih dini, Changmin sudah diabaikan oleh orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tok Tok Tok.

Bibi Park berjalan menuju pintu utama karena mendengar suara ketukan. Lalu diperiksanya intercom didekat pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya kaget melihat Nyonya besar keluarga Jung berada diluar rumah sendirian. Dengan sigap dibukanya pintu utama rumah tersebut dan menunduk memberi hormat pada Seohyun.

"Annyeong Nyonya." Sapa Bibi Park.

"Annyeong Bibi Park." Balas Seohyun lalu Seohyun melangkah memasuki rumah puteranya itu dengan beberapa kantung plastik besar digenggamannya.

"Biar saya bantu Nyonya." Seohyun tersenyum karena perilaku Bibi Park yang sangat sopan. Dengan sigap Bibi Park membantu membawakan kantungan plastik itu.

"Changmin ada dimana Bibi Park?" Tanya Seohyun setelah menaruh kantungan plastik yang tadi dibawanya diruang makan. Bibi Park bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau ia menjawab Changmin ada dikamarnya sedang menangis pasti Seohyun akan menanyainya macam-macam. Bibi Park tentu tidak ingin memberitahu Seohyun kalau Changmin menangis dikamarnya karena tidak bisa makan malam bersama Yunho. Bibi Park yakin sekali jika Seohyun mengetahui hal tersebut, Yunho pasti akan diomelinya habis-habisan.

Cukup lama Bibi Park terdiam membuat Seohyun mengerutkan alis bingung karena Bibi Park tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bibi Park, Changmin ada dimana?" Tanya Seohyun sekali lagi.

"Changmin ada disini Halmoni." Seohyun tersenyum pada Changmin yang sedang berdiri didekat tangga dan sedang memeluk bonekanya. Lalu dihampirinya cucu satu-satunya itu. Ah sepertinya Changmin nya itu bertambah tinggi saja padahal belum terlalu lama Seohyun tidak bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Halmoni kangen sekali sama Changmin." Seohyun memeluk Changmin erat. Changmin hanya mengangguk lalu balas memeluk Halmoninya. Bibi Park yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengucap syukur karena Changmin datang disaat yang tepat dan menolongnya dari pertanyaan Seohyun tadi.

Setelah cukup lama memeluk Changmin, Seohyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Changmin.

"Changmin sudah makan malam?" Changmin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun.

"Astaga, ini kan sudah waktunya makan malam. Kenapa Changmin belum makan? Ayo kita makan, tadi Halmoni mampir kesupermarket dan membelikan Changmin snack." Diseretnya Changmin kemeja makan, Bibi Park yang tahu kalau Changmin dan Seohyun akan makan malam segera menyiapkan semuanya diatas meja makan.

Setelah menyendok beberapa lauk kepiringnya Seohyun menghadap ke Changmin lagi.

"Changmin mau disuapi?" Changmin hanya mengangguk

Ah perasaan Bibi Park jadi senang karena akhirnya Changmin mau makan juga. Tapi Bibi Park merasa aneh, kenapa saat tadi ia yang membujuk Changmin untuk makan malam, Changmin tidak mau? Dan malah menangis didalam kamarnya dan tak mau keluar kamar karena tidak bisa makan malam bersama Appanya. Tapi setelah Halmoninya datang, Changmin malah keluar dari kamarnya sendiri dan mau makan. Sepertinya Changmin tidak ingin orang tuanya dicap buruk oleh Halmoninya kalau ketahuan menelantarkannya. Bibi Park tersenyum miris karena pemikirannya, diusianya yang masih 5 tahun Changmin sudah memikirkan kedua orang tuanya yang belum tentu memikirkannya. Anak baik yang malang, pikir Bibi Park.

Disuapan terakhir Changmin menghentikan Seohyun yang terus menyuapinya.

"Changmin kenyang Halmoni." Changmin meminum air putih digelasnya. Seohyun tersenyum puas melihat piring putih ditangannya yang hanya menyisakan satu suapan lagi. Cucunya itu makan banyak ketika disuapinya dan itu membuat hati Seohyun senang bukan main karena ia merasa menjadi seorang Ibu lagi yang sedang menyuapi anaknya.

"Oh ya Halmoni punya berita baik untuk Changmin."

"Berita baik apa Halmoni?" Tanya Changmin penasaran, suasana hatinya sudah membaik karena kedatangan Halmoninya.

"Halmoni akan mencarikan babysitter untuk Changmin." Changmin mengernyit mendengar kata babysitter. Ia tidak pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya, apa babysitter itu bisa dimakan? Pikirnya polos.

"Babysitter itu apa Halmoni? Apa bisa dimakan?" Tanya Changmin polos. Seohyun tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari mulut cucunya itu.

"Babysitter itu adalah orang yang akan mengurusi segala kebutuhan Changmin, seperti menemani Changmin bermain, menyuapi Changmin makan, memandikan Changmin dan menemani Changmin tidur. Jadi Changmin tidak merepotkan Bibi Park lagi karena Changmin akan mempunyai seorang babysitter." Jelas Seohyun, dan saat mengucapkan kata tidak perlu merepotkan Bibi Park lagi mata Seohyun menatap Bibi Park yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka lalu tersenyum.

Changmin lesu setelah dijelaskan arti babysitter oleh Seohyun, ia pikir babysitter itu adalah makanan yang bisa dimakan dan rasanya lezat. Kalau babysitter itu adalah orang yang akan menemaninya, ia tidak mau, tidak butuh. Changmin tidak butuh orang yang bernama babysitter itu untuk menemaninya, yang ia mau hanya orang tuanyalah yang menemainya, tidak lebih. Bahkan ia sebenarnya tidak mau ditemani oleh Bibi Park kalau bukan karena Bibi Park bekerja dirumahnya.

Seohyun yang melihat Changmin diam saja mengernyit keheranan. Seohyun pikir Changmin akan senang jika diberitahu kalau ia akan mempunyai seorang babysitter, tapi kenapa Changmin hanya diam saja?

"Changmin ngantuk Halmoni." Seohyun tersadar dari lamunannya, saat Changmin menarik-narik tangannya. Seohyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo Halmoni temani tidur." Changmin hanya mengangguk lalu tangannya ditarik Seohyun menuju kamarnya.

-OOOO-

-OOO-

Malam harinya, Jaejoong akhirnya selesai mencari data cara menjaga anak kecil dengan baik dan benar dari internet. Matanya menatap puas hasil cetakannya yang lebih dari 20 lembar itu. Ya, Jaejoong memprint data yang ditemukannya dari internet tadi. Yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mempelajari data-data tersebut dan menerapkannya nanti saat ia sudah menjadi babysitter dirumah teman Appanya. Semoga ia tidak mengecewakan orang tuanya lagi.

'Semangat Kim Jaejoong.'

Matanya lalu melirik jam yang ada disamping kasur tidurnya. Pukul 7:30 malam, Jaejoong hampir melewatkan jam makan malam. Akhirnya setelah mematikan laptopnya, Jaejoong memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu turun keruang makan untuk makan malam. Ternyata orang tuanya belum selesai makan malam rupanya. Jaejoong menarik kursi disamping Eommanya lalu menyendok lauk-pauk seadanya.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk. Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Eommanya itu, sepertinya ia tidak tidur tadi. Jaejoong lalu melirik Appanya yang juga sedang menatapnya. Pasti Appanya itulah yang memberitahu Eommanya kalau ia tertidur, dasar.

"Iya Eomma." Balas Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam dan cepat, karena kedua orang tuanya telah menyelesaikan makannya dan sekarang tengah memperhatikannya makan.

"Hmm Eomma dengar dari Appa, katanya kau menolak tawaran bekerja pada temannya ya sayang? Sayang sekali." Leeteuk membuka suara lagi setelah Jaejoong menyuap sendokan terakhirnya.

Uhuk uhuk uhuk.

Jaejoong tersedak suapan terakhir makan malamnya setelah mendengar perkataan Eommanya tadi, dengan cepat diambilnya gelas berisi air putih lalu diteguknya cepat. Jaejoong menatap Eommanya yang menatapnya khawatir, lalu Jaejoong beralih menatap Appanya yang juga menatapnya khawatir.

Jaejoong tidak habis pikir kenapa Appanya itu suka sekali mengarang cerita tidak jelas. Padahal kan ia belum menjawab apa-apa, tapi kenapa Appanya menyimpulkan kalau ia menolak tawaran itu.

Jaejoong mengelap air yang menempel dibibirnya dengan tisu yang tersedia diatas meja makan. Lalu metatap tajam Appanya, karena berani-beraninya mengarang bebas tentang keputusannya.

"Aku bahkan belum memutuskannya Eomma, Appa saja yang menganggap kalau aku menolaknya." Jaejoong menatap tajam Kangin yang sedang nyengir kuda.

"Lalu kau menerimanya atau tidak?" Tanya Kangin tidak sabar. Ditatapnya Jaejoong penuh harap, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan Jaejoong. Semoga jawaban Jaejoong akan membuatnya tidur nyenyak malam nanti.

Jaejoong nampak 'berpikir' tentang keputusannya. Kangin dan Leeteuk tampak tegang menanti jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kalau itu bisa membuat kalian bangga padaku. Ya, aku menerima tawaran yang Appa berikan." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Kangin merasa sangat bahagia karena jawaban yang Jaejoong berikan, padahal ia pikir Jaejoong akan tetap menolak tawarannya setelah pingsan tadi. Tapi ternyata Jaejoong menerimanya. Ia sangat bahagia, apalagi mendengar alasan Jaejoong menerimanya untuk membuatnya dan Leeteuk bangga padanya. Kangin tampak terharu karena anaknya itu telah berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik, hingga tanpa sadar air mata keluar begitu saja dari matanya.

Leeteuk sendiri sudah menangis setelah mendengar perkataan puterinya tadi, anaknya itu rela menjadi babysitter demi membanggakannya dan Kangin. Sungguh bukan seperti Jaejoong yang ia kenal dulu, sepertinya 'hukuman' yang kemarin Kangin berikan berpengaruh besar pada sifat anaknya itu. Seharusnya dari dulu saja Kangin memberikan hukuman itu, pikir Leeteuk.

Jaejoong tampak bingung melihat kedua orang tuanya yang menangis, karena ia pikir mungkin Kangin dan Leeteuk akan bersorak dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan karena ia menerima tawaran itu. Tapi yang ia lihat malah kedua orang tuanya itu menangis setelah mendengar jawabannya. Apa ia salah bicara?

"Errr kenapa Appa dan Eomma menangis? Aku salah bicara ya?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah. Eomma dan Appa menangis karena terharu pada keputusan yang kau buat." Leeteuk mengelap air mata yang ada dimatanya lalu tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Ah aku kira aku salah bicara." Jaejoong menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, karena gugup.

Kangin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri puterinya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Appa bangga padamu sayang." Jaejoong tersenyum pada perkataan Kangin, lalu Jaejoong balas memeluk Kangin erat. Leeteuk yang menyaksikan adegan didepannya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Beruntungnya ia mempunyai suami seperti Kangin yang penuh dengan rasa tanggung jawab dan puteri seperti Jaejoong yang sangat cantik dan baik hati ya meskipun dulu Jaejoong sempat merepotkan namun yang jelas puteri kecilnya itu telah berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Leeteuk rasa ia sudah tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi didunia ini, selain berada didekat keluarganya.

-OOO-

Setelah acara makan malam, Kangin beranjak memasuki ruang kerjanya, dan menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya untuk memberitahu kabar membahagiakan yang tadi ia dapat dari puterinya.

"Annyeong Yonghwa." Sapa Kangin.

"Annyeong Kangin-ah."

"Aku ada kabar baik untukmu." Kangin langsung to the point maksudnya menelpon Yonghwa.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yonghwa penasaran.

"Anakku menerima tawaran untuk menjadi babysitter cucumu."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ne, awalnya ia menolak tawaran itu, tapi entah kenapa ia tadi bilang kalau ia menerima tawaran itu karena ingin membanggakanku dan Eommanya." Entah mengapa mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi membuat Kangin kembali terharu dengan keputusan yang dibuat anaknya itu.

"Wah, anakmu sungguh membanggakan Kangin-ah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya." Kangin tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Yonghwa, akhirnya ada juga yang Kangin bisa banggakan dari Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, dia kan puteriku satu-satunya, hahaha. Oh ya Yonghwa, sepertinya puteriku baru bisa bekerja dirumah Yunho besok lusa, karena masih banyak yang harus kupersiapkan."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru Kangin-ah."

"Tidak apa-apa Yonghwa, ini demi puteriku juga."

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Maaf merepotkanmu ne."

"Santai saja Yonghwa. Kalau begitu sudah ne, aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu. Annyeong." Kangin langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yonghwa tanpa menunggu balasan Yonghwa. Setelah itu Kangin memikirkan apa saja yang perlu ia siapkan sebelum puteri satu-satunya itu mulai 'bekerja' dirumah Jung Yunho, putra Jung Yonghwa.

-OOO-

To Be Continue...XD

Balasan Review:

Jihee46: ini udah dilanjut ya chingu:) terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

yunjae: cerai gak yaaaaaa?hmmm/plak/ deket gak yaaa?/plak/ hahahaha. Baca terus makanya biar tau hehehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Guest: Annyeong:) wah jangan panggil oppa, jadi enak deh/? Hehehe. Ne ne ne, silahkan baca. Semoga gak bosen ya sama cerita abal bin ajaib saya ini hehehe. Wah saya jadi senang kalau kamu suka cerita yang saya buat:) hehehe, jangankan kamu, saya aja yang buat cerita ini nahan batin banget pengen bunuh ahra/? Loh? hehehe. Yeay, tungguin aja makanya biar tau lebih pasti hehehe. Terimakasih ya udah mau mampir dan review:)

hima sakusa-chan: ada apa dengan changmin? Ada apanya apa? Hehehe. Something happend lah/? Loh? Hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

JungJaema: tadinya pengen saya nikahin sm chingu, tapi karena saya gak tau chingu siapa jadi saya nikahin sama Ahra aja deh/? /plakplakplak/ hehehe. Wah, bisa ngurusin Changmin gak ya si Jaejoong? Hmmm, saya aja gak yakin, loh? Hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

LylaAkariN: Ok hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

YunHolic: saya ngakak baca review chingu wkwkwk. Hayoooo Changmin anak Yunho bukan yaaa? Kasih tau gak yaaa? Hehehe. Wah, ada requestan nih hehehe. Entahlah chingu, saya kurang bisa mendapatkan feel kalo bikin fic yaoi. Tapi saya usahakan demi chingu deh yaaaa hehehe. Wah terimakasih terimakasih/bow/ Saya pikir cara tulisan saya terlalu maksa, tapi banyak yang suka, saya jadi enak kan? Loh? Hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

shim shia: waaaaah itu angka nol nya banyak banget ya chingu? Saya gak tau itu nominalnya berapa hehehe. Yah kalau saya ilangin nanti ceritanya gak seru dong? Hehehe tapi saya usahakan ya, loh? Hehehe. Wah, saya jadi enak nih kalau chingu nungguin fic saya hehehe. Memang ada YunJae moment ya? Saya baru tau, loh? Hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Miss key: Iya iya:))) hmmm kasih tau gak yaaah alasannya wkwkwwk. Nanti ada bagiannya kok sabar ya hehehe. Saya gak janji ending YunJae loh ya wkwkwk. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

nobinobi: mau tau? Pengen banget atau pengen aja? Hehehe. Seru dong, makanya ditungguin lanjutannya, biar tau wkwkwk. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Joongie: Ini udah dilanjut yaaaa:) kalo Jaejoong yang jadi eommanya Changmin, yang jadi babysitter Changmin siapa dong? Masa Ahra? Hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Cheii: wah kamu ngereview yang paling panjang. Selamat/kasihpopmie/ loh? Hehehe. Saya suka komentar kamuuuuuuuu, entah kenapa saya pas baca review dari kamu seneng banget hehehe. Wah terimakasih, saya juga turut senang kalau kamu suka sama fic buatan saya, hehehe. Masa sih gak berlebihan? Saya aja bacanya aneh gitu wkwkwk. Just waiting ne chingu? Hehehe. Thanks for coming and give your comment here:)

Andreychoi: pertanyaannya banyak juga ya hehehe. Baca aja makanya biar tau kelanjutannya:) hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Merry Jung: wah lucu apanya nih? Lucu positif atau negatif? Hehehe, terimakasih ne chingu/bow/ terimakasih juga udah mau mampir dan review:)

gdtop: jadi anak kandungnya siapa dong? Kamu mau jadi eommanya? Hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

AkemyYamato: AMIIIIIN, semoga endingnya Yunjae ne chingu/? hahahaha. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Jung Min Ah: buseeeng galak banget chingu, kasian kan pintunya/? tau tuh cerein aja si ahra, kenapa mau sih sama dia/? loh hahahaha. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

tarry24792: neeeeeee, tungguin ne makanya biar tau gimana Jaejoong berubah jadi babysitter/?:p terima kasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Rheeyo: gwencana chingu, masa minta maaf kalo mau baca fic saya, baca aja kok mumpung saya gak lagi baik gak ngetarifin/? YEAAAAY, mmmmm kalo itu sih tanya aja sama Ahra& Yunhonya, kenapa mereka bisa nikah/? dan ahra benci banget sama chagmin nya/? hahaha terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Hafsahyunjae: udah dilanjut neeee, mian kelamaan. terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

J-Twice: saya juga yjs chingu:"""""" hikseu/? hahahaha. kalo bingung pegangan aja chingu/? *plaked* hehehe. terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Guest: ini udah dilanjut yaaa:p terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

mita changmin: eonnie?OMOOOOO/? padahal penname saya udah jelas banget tapi masih dipanggil eonnie:"""""" hikseu/? jangan panggil eonnie plssss hehehe. jejenya diapain ya? maunya chingu diapain? hahaha mmm saya gak janji mereka cerai ya:p tapi terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

a/n: KYAAAAAAAAA/? Sekali lagi saya gak nyangka dapet review yang membeludak/? dari para reader semua hehehe. gak nyangka ya:"""""""""""' saya jadi terhura nih/?

maafkan ketelatan saya mengupdate fic ini, maklumlah kegiatan namja kan banyak, makanya saya harus pinter2 bagi waktu biar selesai semua/? hehehe. Udah ah saya gak mau banyak omong, yang jelas saya ngucapin much much much thanks buat yang mau repot2 baca fic saya:"""""""""""" Terimakasih guys, KALIAN LUAR BIASAAAAA/? hehhehe

I'm out,

sign

manjeeh


End file.
